Talk Between Friends
by madamwolf
Summary: So how exactly did that conversation between Jake and Bobby Ray go when Jake found him in the parking lot?


**AN:** I was just rewatching the movie with a friend who has seen it at least 2 times cause both were with me and she never caught on that Bobby Ray was gay, despite the fact they state it. But anyway I thought that was hilarious so we had to rewatch it and in rewatching it I had to point out all the times they hint at or state he's gay just so she could catch it and in doing that I started thinking and this little fic thingy was born.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the movie, if I did I wouldn't live at home still.

**Summary:** So how exactly did that conversation between Jake and Bobby Ray go when Jake found him in the parking lot?

* * *

Jake pulled in the parking lot just after dark, he turned off his truck mid song and stepped out into the warm night air. God, he loved it here, the sound of the country music floating around him, as if it were coming from everywhere. He could smell the fried food and almost taste the beer. Despite all the things happening with Melanie he was real glad she was back, it was almost like things were the way they used to be. Tonight he would see her, she would be beautiful and he could spend just a little more time with her before she went back to New York to live happily ever after with her finance.

Not twenty feet away from his truck he saw a figure sitting on a tailgate, head bowed low with hands covering it. He knew that truck, it was Bobby Ray's; he knew that white pick up anywhere. He hadn't seen him since that night at the bar when Melanie… well, when she had a slight slip of the tongue. He purposely closed his car door a little louder than usual hoping it would startle the boy and he would look up. It didn't, it was like he didn't even hear it.

Sighing to himself he walked over to the back of the truck where Bobby Ray sat with his head down. When he reached him he saw that the man was so wound up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Jake yet. So, without warning he hopped up on the tailgate right beside him much to Bobby Ray's surprise, this made him jump.

For the first time he looked up from his hands and with the light from the street lamps and the light fluttering over from the festival Jake saw how distressed his friend was. Heck, he could have sworn his eyes were even a little red, was he crying?

"Bobby Ray what're you doin' out here?" Jake asked folding his hands and placing his elbows on his knees.

Bobby Ray looked down and bumbled out a few words Jake couldn't quite understand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." He prompted.

"I don't… I don't know what to do." He mumbled just loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Well you jump down off this here tailgate and strut your way over to that entrance over there and have a few beers with everyone that's what you do."

He glanced over at Jake before looking back down at the ground again. "Not that," he said wringing his hands together.

"Then what's got you all anti-social out here?"

"You know," he said quietly. "I haven't really talked to anyone since… well, the bar."

Jake nodded, he knew what this was about but he didn't quite know how to go about addressing it. He's never had to have this conversation with one of his friends before.

"Okay," Jake said. "So what are you worried about?"

Bobby Ray looked up at him incredulously. "I don't know what to say or do… what if… what if they don't like me?"

Jake sighed and shook his head, he understood his friends fears but they grew up together did he really think something like this would tear them all apart? "Now Bobby Ray, these people… I have been friends with you since we could crawl and that ain't never gonna change. No matter what, you know that right?"

"Really?" He asked in that timid voice he got sometimes. "I mean, it don't change anything about us?"

"Not a thing, I don't care and you should know that."

"But that's you, what about you're mom or Lurlynn or Dorothea or Clinton or –"

"You can list every damn person in this town and my answer to each isn't gonna change. No one cares, we're just a little shocked you didn't tell us sooner. I mean Mel knew and you haven't talked to her for years have you?"

"No…"

"Then why the big secret?"

"Well Mel was always… she always had big dreams, she was open minded and all, not that ya'll aren't… you know what I mean…"

"Yeah I do."

"Besides, one night when we were hangin' out at my house I thought she went home but she came back cause she forgot somethin' and she caught me flippin' the channels and… I sort of hovered at one… I could've played it off but it was like she already knew. She slept over that night, she was real good about it all."

"You haven't told anyone since?"

Bobby Ray looked down and shook his head. "No… I mean, no one I knew or had any connection whatsoever to this town."

"That's a long time to keep quiet." Jake said quietly. "A long time not to trust us enough."

"I just didn't think… I thought you wouldn't like me."

Jake paused. "You know what I do think?"

"What?" He asked.

"I think you should say it." Jake said. "Tell me so I can hear it out of your mouth."

"I don't think…"

"Oh come on, what are you scared of? You know I don't care." Jake said awkwardly putting an arm around his shoulders for support.

"I… Jake?"

"It'll help, trust me." Bobby Ray could certainly trust Jake but he had no idea why he said 'trust me', he had no idea if it would help.

"I… I mean…" Bobby Ray stumbled and Jake allowed it. This couldn't be easy for him. "Jake," he said finally looking up at his friend. "I'm gay."

Jake grinned and gripped his friends shoulder. "There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes." Bobby Ray answered.

"Oh no it was not, now come on, let's get in there before it's all over. You can see for yourself then how much everyone doesn't care." Jake jumped down off the tailgate with Bobby Ray close behind him.

They walked a few paces before Jake got the feeling that Bobby Ray wanted to say something. "What's on your mind, buddy?"

"Hey, uh, you know them tongue posts?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I got one?"

"I think you'd have a hell of a time finding someone to do it in this town."

"But what if I did?"

Jake grinned. "I'd like to see that." He said patting Bobby Ray on the back as they walked through the entrance.

* * *

**AN:** Just a side note in case some of you didn't notice, in the pictures they show during the credits they show that Bobby Ray did indeed get a post in his tongue. He's so cute.


End file.
